1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment device and method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been an increase in the popularity of augmented reality applications. Augmented reality applications typically combine a captured video input with a graphical or text overlay generated by a computing device, to create an augmented view of the captured video.
Typically the additional content that is combined with the captured video is correlated with the video in some fashion; for example by using a GPS signal and compass, the computing device can calculate what objects or destinations are likely to be in the captured video's field of view and provide directions or relevant information about these.
Alternatively, so-called fiduciary markers may be included in the real-world environment that can be detected by the device in the captured video. These markers can then be used as reference points for adding graphical embellishments to the captured video. Examples of augmented reality schemes that use such markers are found in the games Eye of Judgement® and Eye Pet®.
The advent of more powerful portable computing devices, such as the so-called Sony® Playstation Portable® (PSP) or the so-called Sony® Next Generation Portable® (NGP) also make augmented reality applications possible on hand-held devices. However, this can introduce new problems for augmented reality systems, as the camera viewpoint is no longer likely to be steady or fixed.
The present invention seeks to mitigate such a problem.